Lustful Future
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: This is a one-shot lemon called "Lustful Future" and it has Justin and Dawn and Dawn invites Justin to a Séance and Dawn tells Justin about his future and things get pretty interesting...you have to read the book to find out.


Lustful Future

**Disclaimer: This is my first Dawn/Justin fanfic ever and it's a lemon and enjoy.**

Justin was posing in front of his mirror and there is a knock on the door.

(Knock, Knock)

"Coming." Justin said as he put his shirt on as there was a small, pale, blonde haired moonchild girl named Dawn as she blushed a little bit.

"Hello Justin I can tell by your Aura that it's Red like a hard worker in whatever you are doing." Dawn said to Justin.

"Um…come in." Justin said as he let Dawn inside his room for a bit.

"Anyway I'm inviting you to a Séance and I think you're Aura is an orange meaning that it's confident about the future or it's dark blue meaning that you are worried about the future…it's that right Justin?" Dawn said to him.

"Okay…I'll go to your Séance…Dawn when is it?" Justin asked her.

"In about an hour back at my room meet you there Justin." Dawn said to him as she waved him bye until then.

**(1 Hour later)**

Justin arrived at Dawn's room, which was completely filled with earth related stuff, and she was meditating when he arrived in her room.

"Hey Dawn." Justin said to Dawn who was still meditating.

"Oh…Hello Justin you are on time for this wondrous Séance I can't wait to predict your future today as my aura is ready to go." Dawn said as she stopped mediating and got down to the floor.

"Come sit down across from me…I hope you don't have any hairsprays because they are bad for the environment." Dawn said to Justin.

"None for me Dawn let's just get this on the road…" Justin said as Dawn placed a crystal ball between them.

"Alright…whatever I say is just my prediction but I advise you to just be quiet while I'm doing this so if you have a cell phone my aura says to turn it off now." Dawn said to Justin as he turned it off.

"Thanks now let's get started." Dawn said as she started touching her crystal ball.

"Ohh, my crystal ball…what do I see before you about my friend Justin's future?" Dawn asked the crystal ball.

"Well…now what?" Justin asked her.

"Now…we wait for a minute…" Dawn said as they waited for 3 minutes until the Crystal Ball showed a prediction of Justin it's a good one.

"Well Justin I got some good news for you…according to my crystal ball…you Justin are redeeming yourself and you will win Total Drama for the first time ever and my Aura says that you are orange confident about that are you Justin?" Dawn asked him.

"Yes I am…but every time I get hurt, for any object thrown at me it hurts my face…it makes me look like a circus freak." Justin said in shame.

"Justin, listen to me…looks aren't everything…Image on the outside doesn't count…but it's on what the inside that counts." Dawn said to Justin.

"True but that doesn't matter to me…I have to be pretty inside and out in order for girls, to chase me, and to fall in love with me." Justin said to her.

"Look Justin that doesn't matter to me…I care about you…and I find you kind of hot." Dawn said, as she blushed hard at his crystal blue eyes.

"Thanks…wait, are you saying that for real or are you faking it?" Justin asked her.

"I'm for real…I would never lie to you ever I don't have any enemies at all, I love you Justin." Dawn said as she kissed him on the lips.

"I love you too…" Justin said as he kissed her back also and engaged in a sexy-horny make out session that makes Dawn's Aura bright red meaning horny/sexy as they stopped making out.

"Dawn…thank you very much for helping me with my future babe." Justin said to her.

"Your welcome I am happy to help." Dawn said to him.

"Hey Dawn…I have a question for you." Justin said to her.

"What is it Justin?" Dawn asked him.

"Want to keep making out?" Justin asked her.

"Sure…" Dawn said as they kept making out until Dawn noticed something in his pants.

"What's that in your Jeans?" Dawn asked him.

"It's my dick that's inside of my pants." Justin said to her.

"That's not very nice," Dawn said as she blushed heavily again.

"You want to have sex with me?" Justin asked her.

"I don't know…but your aura speaks of horniness, the color of bright red." Dawn said as she thought about it.

"And your aura speaks of the exact thing babe." Justin said to her.

"I thought about and okay I'll have sex with you…I hope you're good and I hope your using protection." Dawn said to Justin.

"I have protection in my pockets." Justin said as he grabbed the condom and threw it to the bed.

Dawn then French kissed her, started to unzip his pants, and then took off his pants revealing tight white Sean John Briefs…and Dawn's mouth dropped as his bulge from the underwear was big and unlike anything she has ever seen before.

Dawn suddenly got down onto her knees and undid Justin's tight white Sean John Briefs sliding them down to his knees and all the way down to his feet.

This has aroused the former model and eye candy in which his horse like penis had now become erected.

"Mmmmmmm...he's big..." she thought to herself.

Her lips soon approached the rim of his strong Hawaiian pecker. Her tongue gave the rim a nice clean and slow lick way up to the head of his penis, now sliding inside her mouth. Her head slowly bobbed back and forth, enduring every taste of his dark manhood. Dawn soon let out a muffled moan as her tongue kept touching the head of his cock inside her mouth.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Justin moaned as he gritted his teeth due to the sexual pressure. That blowjob of hers made him grab her head and push her up and down in desperation. Dawn licked around the tip more and sent it back inside her mouth once again. It was just like licking around a fudgesicle seductively. The speed of her blowjob started to rapidly increase as Justin felt his hips gyrate due to the incredible desperation that he was having.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmMMMMMMM..." she moaned in muffled fashion once again. However...something was about to burst inside him like crazy.

"Ohhhhh...shit...I'm cumming...I'm cumming...!" Justin grunted as he held her beautiful blonde hair together for an explosion. His white streams of cum had shot inside her mouth over and over again. His cum had a bit of a sugary taste from where Dawn's pretty little mouth now leaked. She soon broke out of the blowjob as the white stuff had now soaked around Justin's hard Hawaiian wiener as her sweater was cover in semen.

"Mmmmmmm...accodring to my aura your milk tastes so good to me..." Dawn replied as she now sat on his lap seductively.

She crawled to him to whisper something in his ear.

"Strip me please…" Dawn said to him.

"Yes my sweetie." Justin said to her as he stripped Dawn of her clothes and only left her only her dark purple bra and her purple panties.

"You look horny." Justin said as he was still hard.

"Thanks Justin, and your Aura speaks of fucking me which is Bright Red still." Dawn said as she was out of breath from the blowjob.

"Can I take off my bra and panties?" Dawn said as she took off her bra and panties and revealed a set of C-cup breasts and a shaven pussy and that made Justin a happy man once more.

"Wow…well that's a cute pink flower." Justin said as Dawn laughed and blushed.

"Thanks sweetie…now eat my pink flower…because it's all for you honey." Dawn said as Justin put his long pink tongue inside of her pink flower and started to lick her like chocolate.

His tongue gave her cunt a playful, yet savory lick. So long and everlasting. Those pink petals were getting wet by every second that passed by. Justin's face just turned so desperate as if he wanted to lick her tasty clit out of control. He did as his tongue now started to motorboat her by every drop of the storm that soaked though outside.

"Ohhhhh, Justin...Ohhhhhhhh!" she moaned aggressively as the sensation caused her to spank Justin in the ass causing him to lick it even faster than usual. Justin now started to send his two fingers by jamming her soft warm pink pussy back and forth. He wondered how his large dick would fit inside there. The sensation would even be more climactic.

"MmmmmmmmMMMMMMmmmmm...!" Justin muffled as his tongue and fingers started molding together with her Moonchild cunt, therefore sending Dawn to the brink of orgasm. However, he didn't want her to reach her climax just yet. His fingers broke out of the finger-fuck as Dawn tasted her very own honey-coated cum coming through the tips of Justin's fingers.

He then slid underneath of her and appeared behind the Jersey girl. Dawn had now bent over Doggie Style, just in order to tease Justin. She clasped her ass just urging him to insert him inside her so madly.

"What are you waiting for? Come and get it, your aura speaks of concentration of sex the color of blue..." she said in seducing fashion as Justin approached her and grabbed his tight Hawaiian dick. He softly inserted her pussy and shifted his body slowly back and forth with gentle thrusts. Justin felt a tender shudder some through him. Her clit was just warm like a cozy fire burning under the moonlight. The raindrops outside now became intense with every nano-second.

"Ohhhhhhh, yeah...Ahhhhh..." Justin grunted softly as his thrusts became mellow and smooth. Dawn felt it inside her as the calm speed of his made it savory and hearty for her to keep her climax in control. She was just like a sexy Jersey pony getting it from behind by a cocky, rock-hard stallion.

"Ohhhhh...harder. Harder!" she cried out as his speed started to increase slightly tenfold. It was because her clit was just like his kind of lubrication that he needed. However, she wanted it so badly. Lightning stated grasping her ass just to keep her from losing it as he now penetrated rapidly. He was going to make her howl into the night itself like a wolf.

The sweat was now pouring down from both of their faces hardly. The hot sensation and the arousing made his bulge grow monstrously with every thrust of his hot Hawaiian dick right inside that ass of hers. He would have likely to cum once again, but he'd decided he wasn't done yet. He had now broken off the doggie style and sent Dawn into spooning position.

Justin soon lifted her legs in scissor form and began to enter her pussy yet again. She just could not get enough of him impaling her once again as the wet rim of his cock slid up and down. The motion of his dick was smoother than the raging waters that was now infesting outside the resort.

"Ohhhh...Justin...fuck me…please…" she moaned slightly as they soon exchanged a slow tongue kiss as his thrusts began to increase again. The sound of his balls started hitting the pavement that was her warm pink cavern. The sweat had now glistened all over her body which looked like she was warmed up for a workout. That desperate look in her face felt like she wanted to feel every ounce of his cum inside her.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" he grunted monstrously as his penis now started to turn dark red. He was now anticipating erupting inside her, as Dawn let out one quiet sexual cry in her voice. She hung on to the back of Justin's neck to hang on for the sexual boom that was gonna hit her inside.

"Justin! I'm gonna cum! I'M GONNA CUM! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dawn screamed as his massive shots of cum surged inside her repeatedly and dripped out of her warm cavern nonstop. Lightning soon got up as his cock now faced the Jersey woman.

He shafted his 10-inch manhood repeatedly, therefore sending streams blasting her pretty face. He felt a grunt come between them as his silky semen dropped from her left eye to her cheek, and even some of it got on her left breast.

Dawn finally felt like she was in a sexual state of solitude, therefore letting out a sigh as they continued to rest for an hour after their unforgettable Séance turned Sexcapade.

"That was awesome Justin…and my Crystal Ball says that we'll be dating some day…getting married…and having a lot of sex." Dawn said as she kissed him as she handed him his Briefs back.

"Oh, and here's your underwear back." Dawn said as she giggled a bit.

"Thanks and it's to make by bulge bigger." Justin said as he put them on and his shirt as Dawn put her underwear back on also.

"Let's go back to my room so we can get some sleep." Justin said as he put his clothes back on.

"I like that actually." Dawn said as they went back to his room to sleep for the rest of the night.

The End.

**How about that everyone anyway read and review everyone.**


End file.
